Late Night Decorating
by PoppyLoli
Summary: Waking up to a series of crashes in her apartment, Lucy thinks it's a burglar. It turns out that it's just her quirky best friend, Natsu Dragneel, who wanted to help her get into the festive spirit with a little late night decorating! Nalu Christmas one-shot! Cute and fluffy!


AU: Modern

Natsu and Lucy are students at Magnolia University

* * *

Gathered around a table sat some of my closest friends. We were enjoying a wonderful Christmas meal at Mira's place. While in this beautiful haze, a sudden crash made me look up. As I was trying to figure out where it came from, I looked at my friends and noticed that they didn't seemed concerned at all with the noise. Then it came again. And again. And then I woke up.

After blinking, trying to focus my gaze on the clock on my bedside table, I heard the crashing noise again. Could it be a burglar? I looked back at clock, seeing it was 3 in the morning.

Panic ensued and after getting up, I grabbed one of my heaviest hardcover books off of my bookshelf. Slowly and carefully, I tiptoed my way to the source of the noise: my living room. The closer I got, the tenser my body became. Rounding the corner, I prepared to strike. However, what I saw made my fear turn into anger.

"Natsu Dragneel, what the hell are you doing in my house!? It's 3 AM, you better have a good explanation, mister!" I hollered at him, waving the book in my hands at him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Luce!" Natsu shouted while raising his hands defensively.

"Care to explain why you're making so much noise at night in my apartment?!" I hissed at him again, crossing my arms.

"Why don't'cha look around Luce? Can't you see that I'm helping you with Christmas decorating?" Natsu pointed out, causing me to have a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Decorating?" I dumbly asked, looking at the boxes of decorations and the Christmas tree he brought. Looking around I saw that he had already started by putting lights and tinsel everywhere he could. It was even on my ceiling fan. I guess that was the source of the noise… "But, why?"

"Because, you haven't decorated at all. You used to every year…" Natsu mumbled, looking down from where he stood.

"That's only because uni has been taking up all of my-"

"But it's winter break! How could you not have time?" Natsu interrupted, making a statement hard to argue with.

"I guess I just lost that little bit of Christmas spirit… I mean, no one ever comes to this little apartment around the holidays anyways. We always go over to Mira's, or someone's, and it becomes more of a chore nowadays." I tried to reason, looking down sheepishly.

"Well, then I'll come over more often! Then the decorations won't go to waste!" Natsu stated, smiling. "Anyways, you should help me. I'm not really good at decorating…"

Laughing, I agreed. We ended up taking down everything he did, and started from scratch. Somewhere along the way we fell asleep on the couch, taking warmth in one another's embrace.

.

Suddenly, I felt a soft poke on my cheek. Then another. And another. It went on until I opened my eyes, light shrouding my view. After blinking several times I saw Natsu grinning at me.

"You know what we forgot last night?" Natsu asked, wearing mischievous grin on his face.

"Uhh, no… What did we forget?" I asked, confused. We used all of the decorations and put up the tree.

"This." He said simply, bringing his arm from around my shoulders to above our heads. In his hand were a few leaves with berries and a ribbon. A mistletoe. Then he used his other hand and brought my head closer, until finally closing the distance with his lips.

* * *

 **A/N**

Eeeep, that was so cute!

Anyways, sorry for my delay on writing and stuff, but I haven't been into it lately… XD

So here is a cute little one-shot I came up with! Of course, Tumblr helped me a little! I was looking up Christmas prompts and many had things about decorating and stuff, so this came to mind! I thought it would be super cute to have Natsu break into Lucy's apartment and start decorating her place! v

Sho cute~

And the mistletoe bit was just something I put in to add that flare of romance I crave in Nalu stories!

And also, update! I am going on a hiatus for Salmon Mystery because I don't really like it anymore, but in the future, I may rewrite it!

That's all and have a Merry Christmas, or a Merry WhatEverYouCelebrate! ^v^

(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! )

 _~Poppy-chan~_


End file.
